Divine Oni Arts: Kosenjōrei
|image=Kosenjourei.jpg |kanji=神の鬼術: 古戦場霊コセンジョウれい| |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shin no Onijutsu: Kosenjōrei |literal english=Divine Oni Arts: Detached Spirits of an Ancient Battlefield |parent jutsu= |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Fūinjutsu, Hiden, Kekkei Mōra |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Shuten Dōji |hand signs=Rat, Ox, Ritualistic Chant |debut shippuden=No |novel debut=The Divine Oni Chronicles: Shuten Dōji |jutsu media=Manga }} is considered by all of whom witnessed as a “certain-kill” technique and is one that invokes an tremendously high magnitude of the Divine Oni Arts chakra along with and . It is a ghastly and exceedingly horrifying technique that was rumored to have spawned Soul–Body Separation Technique. For the oni, it was merely another technique invented during is banishment from the Land of Demons. The created this technique to become a physical representation of duality that affects the incorporeal. It is truly a technique that blurs the lines between life, death, one that provides reasons to the opponent’s to take pleasure in life and to not forego the blessings of life. The Divine Oni Arts: Kosenjōrei was originally achieved during his encroachment into the Sargon hierarchy which occurred immediately subsequent to his expulsion from the Land of Demons. Some could say that perhaps only a detached personality, one that surrendered into nefarious forces could only think of a technique as heartless as this. History The Divine Oni Arts has its outstanding roots hidden and braided within the history of the Land of Demons, or more specifically within an underground monastery. During Shuten Dōji’s tenure as a monk, he was imparted the importance of the mind, body, soul and spirit. Along with that concept, the teachings of the four sacred natures; vibration, purity, source, receptiveness were also consecrated. Those four sacred natures had to come together into a balanced interaction with the soul, mind and body. This would become the origins for the Kosenjōrei principle. The blood of the souls whom were unable to pass on into the after life were unable to do so due to the fact that they turned their back on the light (metaphorically speaking). This is was an explanation to confide faith into those ninja monks whom served under the Land of Demons. Overview To initiate the technique, Shuten Dōji must first weave Rat and Ox hand seals. Upon holding the Ox, Shuten Dōji must recite wicked chant in an ancient tongue that takes approximately 15 seconds to complete. Then once the technique is activated, an immediate surge of fear races across the face of the battlefield in an unrestrained pulse. This surge of fear, embellished with killing intent strikes terror into the heart of those whom witness the transformation. The physical changes of the oni differ slightly from his original self though coincidentally, the transformation bears a unambiguous semblance to the Death God. His skin becomes pale and taunt and his height slightly increases. Upon his left arm are set of beautifully designed that start between his thumb and index finger. The beads are then placed in the form of a double helix on the entire forearm stopping at the elbow. Curse markings also appear on this left arm but they eventually spread across the entirety of his body. These curse markings act as an barrier between the physical and the spiritual, allowing the physical to interact with the spiritual and vice versa. Floating behind him are the fleeting nine . One of the more subtle effects the oni loses during this technique is his stench. For all intent's and purposes, the smell of blood and human flesh are no longer associated with this form. Even the will and intent of the oni is non existent. Abilities This technique grant’s Shuten Dōji an unprecedented ascension in the arts of yin and yang. The form that the oni has taken on is the culmination of his understandings of life and death. You see, for the oni, the life of a human is a mere plaything. The an advanced form of the Soul–Body Separation Technique sealing formula is what cover’s his entire body. The formula is inscribed with three different sets of functions. Each function were adapted from the teachings within the Land of Demons monastery. The functions that the oni body possess in this state are separating the physical and spiritual essence of the opponent upon touch, a powerful memory erasing formula that activates upon physical contact and a cursed seal that prevents the separated soul from entering the Pure Land. Aside from it's three primary functions, the passive abilities as an apparition makes the technique just as noteworthy. For one, Shuten Dōji does not merely pass through objects as he pleases but if he wills it, he will become unable to interact with the environment in any shape of fashion. Another aspect is the corrupted formation of both chakra and natural energy within a few meters of them. This unbalance with chakra is done by altering the passive flows of physical and spiritual energies of organic objects to a near standstill. Since the entire universe is an oscillation of the forces Yin and Yang, being able to passively disrupt this flow affects all living and on living thing that the flow passes through. This ability alone makes Shuten Dōji a foe whose skill is unparalleled in the ranks of Sargon aside from Hojo Senryo, Garyo Kanakura and the emperor himself. The first part of the technique require the manipulation of both spiritual and physical energy to create a unique transcendent state that appears as the entity that lives simultaneously in two states of existence. As mentioned above, this transforms Shuten Dōji into that of the reaper of physical existence and the ferryman of the spiritual form. In this form, Shuten Dōji is granted the ability to passively levitate whether it’s intended or not. His “physical” form has now become translucent and with the translucency comes the ability of mercurial impalpability and immaterialness. As a semi corporeal entity, Shuten Dōji's esoterically flawless form is able to nullify the effects of attacks the incorporate either aspect of physical or spiritual energy. The ebbs and flow of yin and yang are under the oni’s subjugation. Due to his lineage stemming from the Sage of the Astral Plane, other spiritual manifestations such as those using the Spirit Transformation Technique or Limbo: Border Jail will simply dissipate within Shuten Dōji's presence. This is due to the intrinsic dominion over the astral plane that this form governs. In short, no other spiritual entity can exist within a close juxtaposition of the oni. From here, any physical contact with Shuten Dōji, to include his hair, claws, cloth or even his blade results in the opponent’s soul becoming detached from their body. This process happens for all intents and purposes instantaneously and is extremely easy to take out all forms of opposition that are foolish enough to stand their ground. The method is done by yin-yang degradation and bewilderment. By robbing the body of various ratios of spiritual energy, the soul itself is momentarily removed from the body. To say that this technique is fatal is an understatement. Any entity that is comprised of a soul is affected by this technique regardless of their size, age, stature, gender, religion or creed. This includes allies as well as the oni is not able to control the separation process once it happens. From here, Shuten Dōji will utilize a negative variation of Yang Release to begin the destruction process of the opponent’s body. Upon making contact, a fatal measurement of Dark Yang chakra floods throughout the opponent’s empty shell slowly evaporating it from the core outwards. The dark variations of yang and yin disrupts sealing methods such as barriers that would attempt to hold him in and simply evaporates away. The second function of this technique provides a highly advanced version of the Memory Erasing Seal which is inflicted upon the soul. Once the soul is separated, it will have absolutely no recollection of it’s former life until it finds a way to return to it’s original body, however this time between the activation of this technique and the soul attempting to pass on is short, about ten minutes at most. This is considered a flawless aspect because the opponent cannot remember it’s physical vessel nor can it remember how they got there in the first place. They will be able to form new memories as normal once they have returned by no one has survived this technique to prove this claim. The third function, also known as the most taboo prevents the detached soul from passing into the Pure Land. Within the Memory Erasing Seal lies a corrupt contract seal that anchors the lost soul to the earth itself or more specifically, the location that it was detached from in the first place. From here, Shuten Dōji can claim this lost soul as one of it’s Kosenjōbi. This happens naturally as the opponent no longer has a place in the physical world or in the world beyond. He is able to maintain this transformation for approximately thirty-three minutes and even then, he can only use it a few times a day with at least an hour cool-down in between each usage. Trivia *'Kosenjōbi' are formed from the blood of the countless warriors and animals which died in battle and never passed on to Nirvana. The blood soaks into the earth and rises up into the air at night. It creates fiery shapes. Kosenjōbi occasionally take on the form of wounded warriors and animals. These phantoms search for their missing body parts or just wander forlornly across the battlefield. See Also *Human Path *Soul–Body Separation Technique *Spirit Transformation Technique Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Category:Kekkei Mōra Category:Yin-Yang Release